Digital goods, such as installable software applications, including for example installable web applications and browser extensions can be offered to users in an online marketplace. When digital goods are offered for sale in a marketplace the goods can be listed in the marketplace by a developer of the goods, and the marketplace can offer a forum to the developer within which many users can discover the developer's goods. In addition, the marketplace can collect payment for the goods from purchasers of the goods and then can pass on the payment to the developer of the digital goods.
A store operating as a marketplace has many desirable properties compared to a store operating as a seller of record or as a reseller, in which the reseller purchases goods from developers and resells them at a price determined by the reseller. A marketplace operator may have less liability for the performance of the goods that are sold and has the opportunity to be more inclusive of goods that can be offered in the marketplace. However, the marketplace operator may nevertheless want to ensure that the digital goods conform to certain quality standards and did not pose a threat to the consumers of the goods. On the other hand, the marketplace operator may want to make the process of listing a good in the marketplace as easy as possible for a developer of the good.